Drunk
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Threesome one-shot written for the Spring Break challenge on livejournal. Damon Elena, Klaus and alcohol. Pure smut, rated-M for GOOD reason!


**N: Like the summary suggests, this is a threesome one-shot I wrote as part of a bigger story you'll be able to find on livejournal for the Spring Break challenge. There are a few references and I certainly suggest the reading of the story, it's turning our pretty amazing, but I think it will make sense on it's own as well for the readers that are not on LJ.**

**My very first threesome story, please be gentle.**

**Thank you Ella for proof-reading this and of course Sar (BadBoysAreBest) for your help.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drunk<strong>

When Damon entered the bar and scanned the room. It took him about ten seconds to spot Elena. It was hard not to notice her. The lime-yellow dress she had on could capture anyone's attention and her perfect, smooth olive-skin would certainly keep him staring. With the fear of sounding pathetic, Damon had to admit that he still remembered every little detail of her amazingly well proportionate body.

Fearless and passionate, Elena Gilbert left a mark on him. He could still perceive her scent sometimes and it was still taunting him, her moans were still playing in his head over and over and the feeling he had experienced while he was inside her was making any other woman he slept with fall short.

As he continued his path, he noticed that _his_ girl wasn't alone. She was giggling and flirting with the guy sitting next to her. A painful jealousy rushed through his whole being. He took a deep breath to help keep his nerves in check and walked towards the bar.

"There you are, I've been looking for you," he complained taking a seat on the empty chair to her right. She took a sip from her drink and turned around, rolling her eyes at him. By this time he got close enough, Damon recognized the man she was shamelessly flirting with, Klaus, the guy he met at the airport and briefly on their historical trip. When he Damon did remember well was his hot sister though.

"You haven't been looking hard enough; I've been here almost half an hour, luckily I found someone kind enough to keep me company. Damon, I think you remember Klaus," she said, her eyes flying from one guy to another.

"Greetings," Klaus said smiling and Damon raised an eyebrow at him.

"Here on earth we just use 'hey' or 'hello' I thought you were here to re-bond with your family not pick up sophomores in a bar…" Damon commented and Elena shouted him an ice-cold look.

"Would it kill you to be nice sometimes? Klaus got ditched by his sister. Did you know he studied a year in Rumania? He was about to tell me all about 'vampires' when you rudely interrupted us."

"I was just telling, Elena…"

"Fascinating, but I'm afraid I have to steal her away," Damon said grabbing Elena's hand, but she pulled away.

"Actually Damon, I think I'm going to stay," Elena said looking at Klaus and he gave her sweet smile that gave Damon a diabetic feeling. One thing was for sure, if Elena was going to stay here with this guy, he had to keep an eye on her.

"Fine, we'll stay for a few drinks," Damon announced and Elena didn't take long to order her second pina colada.

"What did you say to Elijah?" Elena asked and Damon shook his head.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head with," he answered and Elena just shrugged. She was dying to know what Damon told Elijah, but she knew that Damon was stubborn enough not to tell her. Of course, Elena had her ways…she'll get it out of him later.

***drunk***

More than a few drinks later, Damon, Elena and Klaus were still at the bar. Elena just poured the small half empty bowl of peanuts on the counter and she was counting them.

"Ok…two for you," she pushed two tiny peanuts in front of Damon. "Two for you," she said pushing another two in front of Klaus. "And three for me," she finished, taking three peanuts and eating them.

"Hey, that's not fair," Damon protested.

"Wh…what's not…" she took a deep breath, "…fair?"

"You gave us two each and you took three," Klaus explained and Damon nodded.

"I didn't," Elena defended in a high-pitched voice. "I gave you three, I gay…gave – sorry – him three and took…three for myself."

"You're drunk," Damon commented and Elena scoffed.

"Just a lit…litt… just tipsy,"

"If you can't even say 'little' then you are definitely drunk," Damon insisted.

"Hey! You're the one that told…told me to have more fun," she protested. Images of Damon on the beach wearing nothing but a pair of short shorts were now running through her head. In her intoxicated state, she just couldn't help but admit she not only liked Damon, but she wanted Damon. Every fiber of her body was attracted to him. She wanted him so bad that sometimes it hurt her to stay away from him. But she had to stay away from him, otherwise she might fall in love with him. Yes, Damon Salvatore was certainly the kind of guy she could easily fall in love with and if he broke her heart, no amount of ice-cream or chocolate mousse would make her feel better ever again. Mysterious, charming, funny, smart and definitely sexy – a dangerous combination for any female to resist to. However, if there was another person involved…it was another matter.

"This is not what I meant. You'll realize it in the morning," Damon said and she rolled her eyes. He was watching her with those blue eyes of his. She loved his blue eyes and hated them all at the same time. That was the first thing she noticed about him. She loved them because…because they could portray his emotions so well. They actually changed color a bit depending on the stage of emotions he was in, of course, not everyone noticed that, but she did. Every time he was mad, they were a darker shade of blue, navy-blue almost, and when he was happy they were lighter, like the color of the ocean on a sunny day. When he was bored, they were turquoise and when he was turned on, they were gray. Just looking into his eyes could get Elena lost.

"How about if I don't sleep? If I don't sleep, then I don't wake up, if I don't wake up, there's no hangover, right?"

"Except sooner or later you'll have to sleep," Klaus spoke and both Damon and Elena looked at him. Damon didn't know if he should thank him for taking his side or punch him for interrupting one of their famous arguments. The thing with them was that they were both equally stubborn; so every time they had an argument, it was a whole new experience.

Damon watched carefully the way Elena was looking at this Klaus guy. There was a tiny spark in her eye. He knew that spark way to well to ignore it; she was flirting. In that moment, his cave-man instincts were threatening to take over. All he wanted to do was to pick her up, take her to his room and keep her there for the rest of their vacation. And he would be the only one watching her, admiring her, touching her…making love to her. Dammit! He shouldn't use those words.

"But the alcohol would be gone by then. I'll just have to find myself something to do until then."

Damon and Klaus exchanged a look and they both shrugged, looking back at Elena.

"Ah, I know. I should do something daring…"

Klaus took a sip of his drink, but Damon's eyes never left Elena. He knew that look on her face. Her mind was about to come up with something unorthodox, that was a sure bet.

"How about…a threesome?"

"You are kidding right? With this guy?" Damon snapped.

"Well, it's only fair you had your way with me and my best friend, not to mention your ex-girlfriend and your best friend." Elena defended.

"How about I take you upstairs and we use that little pink vibrator of yours as the 3rd part in a threesome?"

"I don't have that thing anymore," she lied.

"Just you and me then…?" Damon asked softly.

"Nope," she said turning to face Klaus. "Caroline told me you're good…" she whispered seductively.

"It would be my pleasure to demonstrate," Klaus purred and she gave him a hundred-watt smile.

It was clear for Damon that Elena would either have them both or go to her room and cuddle with Caroline. He wanted her way too much to let the opportunity pass bay.

"Fine, I'm in," he finally said after a long moment of complete silence.

***drunk***

Once the hotel-room door closed behind Damon, Elena started to question her decision. However, Klaus's arms went around her from behind and pulled her closer. He keep one hand around her waist and used the other to brush her long, silky hair off her back and started pressing soft kisses along her neck and shoulders and she heard herself moan.

"You are such a beautiful woman," he whispered, his incredibly soft lips brushing against her flesh and a light shiver went through her body.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

Ten seconds later, Damon was in front of her. He cupped her face and moved her head so she would look him directly in the eyes – those blue-gray eyes – and she let out another moan. Damon's fingers slipped from her cheek to her jawline, her neck and stopped on her collarbone. He leaned his head forward and kissed her lips briefly before leaving a trial of wet kissed along her throat.

All of Elena's inhibitions had evaporated and all that was left was need. Her eager fingers started working on Damon shirt and soon the clothing fell at their feet and she gladly moved her hands all over his perfectly sculpted body. She let out a soft moan and Damon growled deep in his throat. He adored hearing her moan.

Meanwhile, Klaus managed to find the tiny zipper of Elena's dress and he pulled it down slowly, kissing every inch of the newly discovered skin. Once the zipper came all the way down, her dress fell at her feet and she stepped out of it.

Damon grabbed her arm and turned her around, pressing her back against his chest. "You have the most amazing body I've ever seen," he whispered in her ear and she smiled. When she opened her eyes, she found Klaus's clear green ones taking her in. She bit her bottom lip nervously and he smirked. That sweet little hollow forming on his right cheek made her melt. He kissed her…slow and deep, like a lover kisses his flame, making Elena weak in her knees. Then he went lower, on her collarbone, her chest and finally her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra – not anymore, since Damon took it off and it got lost in the ocean – and she was glad it happened. His burning lips on her slightly cold skin were making her head spin.

Before Klaus could start working his magic, Elena pulled him back and kissed him while taking off his shirt. It was only fair since she was already naked. She had to admit, he had s hell of a hot body.

She felt Damon's hands cupping her breasts from behind and she moaned loudly. Her core started pulsating with need as his magic fingers started working around her erected buds.

"Glad I took care of your bra kitten?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she muttered.

When Klaus's mouth finally reached her breasts, animalistic sounds were coming out of her throat. He sucked on one of her nipples and she called out his name. For just a second, he pulled back and Damon took advantage of that to turn her again and without any warning, his mouth assaulted hers. His kiss was passionate and demanding, unlike Klaus'. Damon's mouth had total control over hers and his kiss had total control over her body. Someone could've transformed into a wolf in front of her and she wouldn't care. All she cared about in this moment was how good Damon's mouth felt on hers and how much she wanted him inside her.

Damon guided her towards the left side of the room and helped her onto the small desk. He took off her panties and started caressing her hips and joints, making her back arch.

"What happened with your special underwear, Elena?"

"I decided I'll take you over a pain of vibrating panties any time," she purred. She knew stocking his ego would get her even more pleasure.

"Good answer," he said and let his tongue worship her skin, like a rewording caress.

"Damon…" she whispered softly when she felt the tip of his tongue on her lower abdomen, making its way down to her pubic bone. Suddenly there was another pair of lips on her flesh and her eyes fluttered open.

"We'll take care of you love," Klaus murmured. He said something else, something about taste, but Elena didn't hear him because Damon's tongue just twirled around her clit, then pushed against it and her own cries of pleasure were too loud to allow her to hear something else.

"Yes…memory serves…" she mumbled. Every time he'll go down on her, she thought it was the most amazing feeling in the world and she was sure she'll keep that moment in her memory forever, but then he would do it again and somehow it was better than the previous time. Damon has been the only guy to ever make her cum just by pleasuring her with his tongue. Damon Salvatore could easily become an addiction. Elena knew that since she might already be addicted to him.

Damon's sweet, skilful tongue was making figures of eight all over her core as Klaus's lips were worshiping her breasts. The feeling of having two sexy, talented men pleasuring her was overwhelming for Elena, but in a good way. It was the second time she had two men, only this time she felt more comfortable and confident. When Damon's fingers slipped inside her folds, she growled like a tiger and her fingers tangled into Klaus's hair, because Damon's was too far for her to reach. She pulled Klaus up and kissed him…she'd wanted to kiss Damon, but he was far away, between her legs, working her body the way Orpheus* worked his lyre.

After she came, Damon retrieved his fingers from her wetness and licked them clean. He watched Elena and Klaus kiss for what it seemed like hours, before they finally pulled away and Elena moaned his name. His heart arched in his chest when he heard her. Klaus took a step back and Damon helped her off the desk.

"You," Elena said looking directly at Damon, "are amazing at that," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him with a hunger that left Damon breathless. Her tongue brushed his like she was trying to take her own juices off. This time, she was the one who pushed him towards the bed. She took off his jeans and boxers and gave him one last push.

Once he was lying on his back on the mattress, Elena urged him to spread his legs and kneeled between them. She bent over him, bringing her round bottom up in the air as an invitation for Klaus.

Even since the words of worship came out of Elena's mouth, Klaus was determined to show her he could also rock her world. When she pushed her little ass up, he gulped at the beautiful sight in front of him. He watched her suck Damon while pressing random kisses all over her back. He was impressed on what she was capable of doing with that tiny mouth of hers. Damon's dick was significantly over the average size and somehow Elena managed to take it almost all in.

Klaus grabbed her left leg and took it over Damon's, to give himself space to work. The first flick of his tongue got her body shivering. His hand went around her and started dancing on and around her clit as his tongue was going up and down her labia. Elena had to admit he was pretty good. After a few more ups and downs, his tongue deepened inside her folds and her whole body started to tremble.

Elena moaned deep in her throat, which made her mouth vibrate around Damon dick.

"Elena…ahh baby, if you go on like that…the fun will be over," He cried and she looked at him proudly. He had made her feel so good ad now she was happy to return the favor.

After a few more minutes, Damon's hands went under Elena's arms and he pulled her over him. He kissed her while rolling her over and she welcomed his weight. She loved having him on top of her, taking over her body like it belonged to him.

"I want you to be the first," she whispered breathless and Damon nodded reaching for his pants to take out a condom.

Once Damon moved by the edge of the bed, Elena noticed that Klaus not only he wasn't wearing his jeans or underwear anymore, but he was slowly jerking himself. For some reason Elena found herself incapable of taking her eyes off him. She never thought she would ever find the image of a guy giving himself a hand job so sexy.

"Come here baby," Damon whispered offering his hand. She accepted it and let herself be dragged across the room once more. Damon took a seat on a small chair and maneuvered Elena in his lap. He already had the condom on so she just let herself slide onto his erection. Just like every time he was inside her, this feeling of completeness took over. She had butterflies in her belly and the damn need to tell him how much she loved being this connected to him.

Klaus moved to her right side and she curled her fingers around his length, stroking him slowly. She bent more over Damon and used her tongue to tease Klaus. Her tongue went in circles around the tip of his dick until he rocked his hips forward, pushing his length into her mouth. It was hard for Elena to find a balanced pace between moving her hips up and down and her head back and forward, but once she did find her equilibrium, it was heaven.

She started rocking her hips back and forward which earned her a loud moan from Damon. She adored listening to him moan, not only because he sounded incredibly sexy and erotic, but the sound turned her on like no body's business.

She could feel his hard as a rock dick pulsate inside her and the tip was pressing against her 'weak spot'. Damon had always had a special way to fuck her to make her whole being vibrate. The feelings taking over her body made her think she might die – and not only figuratively speaking.

Damon knew she was close so he cupped one of her breasts and started massaging it slowly. He knew what would push her over the edge and it worked. Her inner muscles tightened around him, her nails dug into his shoulders and that half-moan-half-roar sound came from her mouth.

Once back on her own two feet, Klaus picked her up and placed her on the bed. With care, he moved her to the left a few inches, so that her head was by the edge of the mattress. He rolled on a condom and placed her legs on his shoulders, slowly diving into her.

He was about the same size as Damon, but Elena could still tell the difference. Even if she would be tied up and blinded in a room with a hundred men, she would still know which one was Damon. There was something magical between them. It felt like a million of electric shocks were traveling through her entire body just by having him touch her in that special way that only he knew.

She turned her head to the right, waiting for Damon to take off the plastic rubber and as soon as her mouth swallowed the tip of his cock, Damon's fingers tangled in her hair, pulling slightly at it.

Damon bent over and placed his thumb on her clit as Klaus was pumping in and out of her. He kept his other hand in her hair, as he trusted slowly in her wet and wonderful mouth. When he started rubbing her sensitive bud and Elena lost contact with reality. She raised her hand and found Damon's mouth. He started to make tiny circles in the palm of her hand with the tip of his tongue and she loved the feeling. Klaus's mouth was somewhere on the back of her knee and his hands were going up and down all over her thighs. Four hands and two mouths were all over her body all at once while two of her openings were being filled. She came again, hard and her head started spinning.

Klaus pulled out and took off his condom taking a seat on the bed beside Elena. He started kissing her neck, her shoulders and her collarbone. Soft moans were leaving her lips as Klaus's lips were traveling all over her upper body. She pushed him off her and on the mattress and he crawled up until his head was resting on a pillow which brought Elena's face to his middle area. She got in the same position as with Damon and started licking his staff up and down making him groan.

At the incredible image of her round ass in the air Damon almost lost it. He'd been _this_ close to diving into her without a condom on, but he stopped just in time. He walked over the nightstand and opened the drawer, taking out a new condom and putting it on immediately.

Placing both hands on each side of her ass, he penetrated her in slow motion, Elena could feel every inch of him slide inside her and she loved the feeling. He filled her to the hilt and then he stopped. He wished she would look at him right now. Like she read his mind, Elena turned her head.

"Damon…please…move," she said and that was all it took to get him going.

When Damon finally allowed himself to reach his own release – after getting Elena off twice – the feeling was indescribable. He couldn't remember feeling this good with any other woman he'd been with…and Katherine had been pretty amazing in bed.

He looked over Elena's shoulder and saw that she had gotten Klaus off by using her hand. His seed was spread on his abs and Elena's right hand.

***drunk***

After they all took turns on Damon's bathroom, they returned to the bar. Elena wanted an orange juice, Damon was in need of some hard liquor and Klaus decided to go with them, take some water bottles and lave to his own room.

After Klaus left, Elena turned on the bar-stool, grabbed Damon's collar and kissed him.

"Even when he was inside me, you were all I could think about, remember that," she whispered.

* * *

><p>*- <em>son of Apollo, in Greek mythology, he is considered the best singer ever born. When he was singing on his lyre, the flowers would bloom, the wind would stop blowing and the rain would stop pouring. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>N: Hopefully you enjoyed this. Reviews are always welcome *goofy smile*.<strong>


End file.
